Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a test apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a test apparatus for a burn-in test and a movable test chamber thereof.
Description of Related Art
In order to ensure reliability of electrical products, a burn-in test is required to be performed. When an electrical product undergoes a burn-in test at room temperature, more time is required to ensure reliability. For example, when a frequency converter undergoes a burn-in test at room temperature, 48 hours are necessary to accomplish the test, and such a long testing time results in increased costs and a high use of electricity. However, if the test time is reduced, reliability cannot be ensured.
To overcome this dilemma, a high-temperature test chamber has been developed. Such a high-temperature test chamber can be maintained at a high temperature, and allows an electrical product to undergo a burn-in test while in a high temperature environment. As a result, the test time can be reduced.
Typically, several products undergo a burn-in test simultaneously. In such a case, several high temperature test chambers are required. For example, if six frequency converters are to undergo a burn-in test simultaneously, six high temperature chambers are required. A serious cost burden is associated with requiring a separate test chamber for each product.